


Aria

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Series: Trilogy of Firsts [1]
Category: The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Brian/JD, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.This is nothing like New York.
Series: Trilogy of Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693693
Kudos: 2





	Aria

Back home he used to fall asleep listening to Telemann's Aria in G Major. He wasn't necessarily a fan of classical music, although technically Telemann belonged to the baroque period, but someone had once told him that listening to classical music honed a person's math skills. It was worth a try, anyway, and after a while he found himself rather liking the small piece. It was soothing, almost wistful, and it conjured up a feeling of security. It got to the point where he couldn't sleep without it.

Here there is no Aria playing in the background, only the soft snores of the people around him and the hectic white noise of the camp. He still isn't used to it, but they've only been here three weeks and he tells himself to give it time, that eventually the sound of the generators will come to be just as soothing. He's not sure he believes it.

Shadows play across the canvas of the tent above him and he finds himself fascinated by them, watching them intently like they're capable of lulling him into sleep. It's better than nothing; he hasn't slept in days, not really. A few hours here and there, when exhaustion became too much to bear, but he's spent most of the time worrying.

About his parents, and whether he'll ever see them again. About Sam, and whether the sudden change in his relationship with Laura will alter their friendship. And about J.D.

They haven't spoken much since they landed, there's been too much to do and the surrounding chaos is only just beginning to fade. They certainly haven't talked about that night in New York spent huddled beneath blankets, shivering and wondering if they might die right there. Die with nothing but each other and, at the time, the kiss seemed natural, normal even.

Looking back on it, he's surprised he handled the entire situation so calmly. He thinks maybe it was the cold, or maybe the sight of Sam and Laura curled around each other on the couch. Or maybe it was just J.D., because Brian feels safe with J.D., felt safe with J.D. that night. Safe enough to share a kiss and it was Brian's first. He can still feel it, cold lips playing against his own, warming them both until he actually broke into a sweat under the blankets.

When he closes his eyes, he can still taste J.D. on his tongue and it makes him wants things he's not certain he has a right to. Because sure, they kissed, but that was all and, even though they spent the helicopter ride sitting side by side, stealing the occasional glance, it hasn't happened since.

"Brian, are you awake?"

Brian blinks away the memory and turns toward the sound of J.D.'s voice. It takes him a moment to focus on J.D.'s form, the tent dark and the night darker still. Their cots are close together and if Brian reached over he could touch the other boy. He considers doing it just to feel connected to something, someone.

"Yeah, I can't sleep," he replies, his whispered words sounding too loud amidst the surrounding sounds of slumber.

"Me either," J.D. echoes, and Brian can tell he's smirking, even without seeing. "You want to do something?"

Kissing comes to mind --Brian liked kissing. Other things come to mind too but he's not sure how to put them into words. He's never really been good with words, not with things like this, anyway. He's good with numbers and electronics and figuring out problems, but not this.

"Sure," he answers, watching J.D slide out from beneath his covers before crossing the small space between them and coming to stand at the side of Brian's cot.

"Push over."

Brian does, shifting until he's practically falling off the makeshift bed and J.D. slides in beside him. It's what he's been waiting for the past three weeks, what he's been hoping for, wanting and needing, and he finds himself closing his eyes against the heat radiating off J.D.'s body.

"This way we can talk and no one will hear," J.D. says by way of explanation, but he sounds hesitant, unsure, like Brian might actually send him away.

It's the last thing Brian wants to do, so he nods, hoping J.D. won't notice just how nervous he is. There's barely enough room for the both of them and the cot sags under their combined weight, causing them to fall together somewhere in the middle. Not that Brian's complaining, because J.D.'s warm and the air around them is cold. Not as cold as New York, but close enough and Brian drifts back to that moment on that couch that seems a lifetime ago.

"It's weird, isn't it? Being here I mean," J.D. says and his breath tickles Brian's cheek.

"Yeah, it is," Brian agrees and he doesn't know what to do with his hands.

Doesn't know what to do with the sudden silence or the boy in his bed. He knows what he wants to do, but J.D. hasn't said anything and for all Brian knows New York was just a one-time thing. The thought constricts his chest and he struggles to breathe. It's nothing compared to the nervous fluttering in his stomach.

"I keep thinking about New York," J.D. admits and Brian knows what he's not saying.

Or at least, he thinks he knows, hopes he knows and when J.D. shifts, bringing them closer still, the butterflies in Brian's stomach start doing summersaults. "Me too," he confesses, hazarding a glance at J.D.'s lips.

And just like that J.D.'s kissing him. Soft and hesitant and Brian still doesn't know what to do with his hands. He settles on placing them against J.D.'s chest, feeling the rise of fall of J.D.'s breath and, if he concentrates hard enough, Brian imagines he could even feel J.D.'s heartbeat through the thick cotton layer of his shirt.

This is nothing like New York, it's messy and a little awkward and it takes Brian way too long to get the angle right. Even then he knows there's too much saliva in his mouth, and he can't quite get his tongue to move the way he wants it to. But J.D. is still kissing him, moaning just under his breath so Brian can't be screwing it up that bad.

It's nice, in way Brian hadn't fully registered in New York. In New York it had been warm, fleeting and over way too soon. Now it’s slow and there's a sense of exploration Brian didn't appreciate before. Different in a way that's both good and terrifying and Brian's toes curls beneath the blankets.

Despite their activities, he finds himself tensing at every sound, certain someone will wake up and catch them, but it never happens so he does his best to forget where they are and just focus on the lips moving beneath his own. They've established some sort of rhythm now, J.D. controlling the kiss like he's done this before and it wouldn't surprise Brian. But then again, J.D.'s good at everything, better than Brian, anyway.

He lets J.D. lead them, deepening the kiss until Brian's lightheaded from lack of oxygen. It only makes it that much better; a slight sense of euphoria washing over him until he's certain this is what people mean by mountaintop experience. It makes him feel almost giddy, drunk even. Not that he's ever been drunk, but he hasn't been kissed like this either and he imagines it must feel the same.

J.D. shifts even closer until there's nothing between them and Brian's hands clench around J.D.'s shirt, pulling and twisting and he knows when he lets go, the fabric will be a mess of wrinkles. One of J.D.'s hands is resting on Brian's hip, grip firm and thumb pressing into Brian's hipbone. The other is curled around Brian's neck, tilting his head into the kiss and holding him firm.

He feels trapped against J.D. and it takes him a moment to register that the hardness pressing into his thigh is J.D.'s erection. He's so shocked that he pulls away, eyes wide and breath coming in laboured pants. He's not sure why it surprises him, he's so hard it's hurts, but it only just occurs to him where this is heading and he's not certain he's ready for it.

"Sorry..." J.D. mumbles, pulling away and, before Brian can stop himself, he's reaching out, grabbing J.D.'s shirt for a second time and pulling the other boy back toward him.

He wants to tell J.D. that it's all right, that he doesn't mind, but he doesn't have words so he settles on fusing their lips together once again, kissing with purpose this time, intent and J.D. seems to melt against him. And now they're rocking together, erections colliding through coarse fabric and it's enough to make Brian's eyes roll into the back of his head.

He wants more, more than he ever thought possible and this time when he breaks away it's to pant against J.D.'s neck. He breathes in J.D.'s scent, hips still moving in frantic circles and the sensation is so overwhelming Brian's forced to close his eyes. J.D. pulls away enough to get a hand between them, sliding fingers beneath Brain's waistband and before he can make contact, Brian tenses and comes, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

He rides out waves of pleasure he didn't think possible, his entire body humming until he can feel it everywhere. Pleasure radiating from his groin, into his limbs and out his fingers and toes. He can feel it in his hair, his teeth, throbbing in his gums and when he opens his eyes, he realizes J.D.'s staring at him. Something close to shock flickering in his eyes and Brian's instantly embarrassed.

"God, I'm sorry," Brian manages, still breathing hard and trying not to notice the sticky mess inside his boxers.

"It's okay," J.D. tells him and the awkwardness fades the moment the words leave his lips.

J.D. surges forward, kissing Brian like it's something new, something awe inspiring and it's all Brian can do to keep up. J.D.'s rocking against him again, still hard and Brian gets it together long enough to slide a hand into J.D.'s pajamas. He reaches past boxers with shaking hands, not really knowing what he's doing but it can't be that hard to figure out.

And he must be doing something right, because the second his hand closes around J.D.'s cock, J.D.'s head falls back and he lets out a strangled moan. Brian strokes once, once more and then J.D.'s coming between them, wet heat coating Brian's hand and now he understands J.D.'s reaction.

Because it's beautiful, better than his own orgasm and he's never wanted to kiss someone more than he does right now. He waits, just until J.D. catches his breath before inching forward, pressing their lips together and Brian's kiss is still hesitant. But J.D. doesn't seem to mind, just folding into Brian and kissing him back like they have all the time in the world.

When they finally break apart, Brian's flushed and panting, wanting more until he aches from it. But they're already sticky and damp, come drying between them and there's no way they can both sleep here. Not unless they want to risk someone finding them in the morning.

J.D. pulls off his shirt, using it to clean them up as best as he can before tossing the soiled garment in the direction of his cot. And now Brian doesn't know what to do, because J.D.'s still here, still warm and inviting and all Brian really wants to do is crawl into J.D.'s arms and fall asleep.

"I wish I could stay here," J.D. comments and his voice is tinged with sadness like the thought of leaving is too painful to contemplate.

"Me too," Brian whispers, tracing an absent hand across J.D.'s naked chest and he knows better than to hope for it. "I don't think anyone would appreciate finding you in my cot in the morning, though."

"Yeah, you're right," J.D. replies, but he doesn't move, just slides that much closer and maybe they can stay like this for a little while.

Besides, Brian's tired and he has a feeling he'll have no trouble falling asleep now. He may not have his Aria, but J.D.'s a pretty good stand in, so Brian closes his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
